


He's dreaming

by AymareK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymareK/pseuds/AymareK
Summary: Chanyeol loves Baekhyun.Baekhyun is dreaming again.





	He's dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This came after I read "She's dreaming" lyrics.  
> They are so beautiful in so many ways that made me do this.
> 
> -This has two endings. You can just stop on the fist one.  
> -This was first posted on AFF under the same user, AymareK.
> 
> Enjoy reading and I would love to read what you think of it.
> 
> *English is not my first language, so I appreciate corrections ♥  
> Thank you.

He was dreaming.

It was going to be a long night again, Chanyeol knew.

It’s been happening for the last months.

For years, Chanyeol has been in love with his roommate slash best friend, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice or share the same feeling. They’ve been friends since they first met, about 3 years ago, and after a few months, Chanyeol knew he was lost.

Baekhyun was everything Chanyeol ever dreamt of: smaller than him, funny, the sexiest handsome man he ever met. And they were living together. Yes, Chanyeol really was lost.

But in the last few months, nights were the hardest times to Chanyeol. Whenever he Baekhyun was sleeping, for some wicked reason, Chanyeol could live his dreams.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It was a hot summer day. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been trying to keep the house as cold as they could, because ac broke last week and they hadn’t repaired yet. But it was difficult.

Thank God it was Saturday, and they didn’t have to get out of the house. It would be ten times worst to feel the outside heat.

Baekhyun was lying on the couch, watching another Game of Throne’s episode. He’s never tired for it. He was on the second season, for the nth time.

He heard the bathroom door being opened, it was his roommate’s second shower that day.

“Seriously Yeol, you’re going to lose your skin if you keep doing that”. He said, jokingly.

“That’s not even possible, you smart ass”

 “Well…” Baekhyun was about to reply, but he caught a glimpse of his friend, who was only wearing a towel. He lost his voice.

“what?” Chanyeol replied. He entered his room, just to go out a moment later, wearing black shorts and white t-shirt.

Baekhyun was still trying to calm down. His roommate was really hot, he had to admit that he had some sort of crush on him. They even kissed once, they were drunk, but both remembered what happened. So don’t blame him for get affected by his friend’s hot body wet from the shower.

“Hey” the taller said, moving Baekhyun’s feet to sit on the couch “are you okay?”

“Yes, I was just… daydreaming… sort of.” Baekhyun said, returning his attention to the TV.

“You’re blushing… are you having dirty thoughts? I thought hetero sex scenes weren’t your thing” Chanyeol said, his attention on his friend’s face instead of the tv show, where two of the characters were at it like rabbits. 

“No Yeol, they’re not my thing. I’m just… like I said, daydreaming” Baekhyun said.

“were you remembering something?” Chanyeol asked, starting to rub circles on Baekhyun’s tigh.

“nope.” Baekhyun said, blushing even more. Chanyeol’s touch was doing thing to his mind, numbing it.

“really?” Chanyeol asked, getting closer to the smaller’s face.

Baekhyun tried, he really did. He tried not to react to the taller’s assumptions, but it seemed like his friend was also remembering their kiss. Suddenly, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s face in his hands, pulling closer to his.

“Just… shut up” was all he said before he took the taller’s lips on his owns, tasting toothpaste. Baekhyun wasn’t weak, Chanyeol planned this.

They started a make out session on the couch, as if that was the most normal thing to do.

 

***

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes, feeling cold.

 

 

 

 

 

****************************

 

 

 

 

Another day, another dream. Chanyeol could hear his heart break every morning.

Because after the dream end, Baekhyun didn’t seem to remember anything. They kept their “just friends” relationship.

The first time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun dreams, where they kissed for the first time, he tried to talk about it with his friend, but Baek acted as if the taller was crazy. He even made fun of him for having “such gay dreams”, Baek’s words, not Yeol’s.

After that, Chanyeol tried ignoring Baekhyun, an almost impossible thing considering they were living in the same house, sharing the same room… even sharing some hobbies.

A few days later his life went back to normal and that weird day was long forgotten. But then, it happened again, but this time they were really innocent dreams. Like holding hands or just cuddling on the couch.

 

 

***

 

 

 

It’s been over a year like this. Chanyeol heartbroken because of those strange dreams. He was sure he was crazy by now. He couldn’t be on his right mind to have such weird dreams (or reality?) He didn’t know.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Baekhyun was so close. He was about to come just by listening to his roommate singing on the kitchen. He knew Chanyeol’s arms were hot, but the fact that he was working out by the kitchen made Baekhyun hard. Yes, he was such a teenager.

They were living together for almost three years, their friendship was getting better each passing day, and Baekhyun could swear there was some sort of sexual tension between them whenever they were just a few centimetres apart. This was the first time Baekhyun touched himself thinking about Chanyeol, but not the first time he wanted to.

He was just about to come, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, “Yeol” was the only thing coming from his lips, besides the moans that he thought were not heard. He was so close when he felt someone on his bed. He stopped abruptly.

“having fun without me?” he suddenly heard, which made him opened his eyes. The deep tone of Chanyeol’s voice made him cum hard, with no sound coming from his mouth.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up panting. Did he just came because of just a dream? He was going mad. His feelings for his roomate were going out of control. Why was he having all those weird dreams? It's been over a year since he started dreaming of him. 

In his dreams, they could be just holding hands, kissing or cuddling. They never got this far, until now.

Baekhyun was going mad, he loved Chanyeol so much, he needed to let him know, but he was so scared he might ruin things between them. Beside his roommate, Chanyeol really became his best friend. He was the person he could run to if he had a problem, he was the one to laugh with when watching a movie or just when he read something funny on the Internet. Chanyeol was his everything and he was scared of losing him. That's why he kept it a secret, his feelings growing everyday.

But this time, he felt like crying. He was about to go to the bathroom and cry his heart out (and clean the mess inside his pijama pants) when he heard him.

"Baek..." a calloused hand took his wrist. "are you okay?"

He didn't wanted to, but Baekhyun let out a soft sob as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I...need to..." he kept sobbing while tears started running down his face.

Suddenly, strong arms were holding him.

"Shh... don't cry. What's wrong?... Baek, you know you can tell me anything" Chanyeol told him, holding him tighter.

"It's nothing Yeol, just a nightmare". Baek felt he wasn't completely lying.

Then, Chanyeol let him go while feeling his heart break.

"it wasn't a nightmare to me" he said, not looking at the smaller.

"what?" Baelhyun asked, confused. 

"you heard me. It wasn't a nightmare to me. And for the way you were moaning in your sleep, I know it wasn't a nightmare to you too." Chanyeol answered, sitting on his bed. "I know about your dreams. I've known all this time. I can see all of them, literally". The taller said, taking Baekhyun's wrist again.

"Actually I think I told you when the first one happened, and you told me I was crazy, and that I souldn't be having such dreams about you. I guess you just forget about that. But they kept coming, and I didn't knew what to do, so I just kept quiet about it, as you kept pretending nothing was happening". Chanyeol kept explaining. "But I can't take it. Not anymore, Baek".

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's eyes on his face, and he looked at his friend, just to watch a tear on his roommate's cheek. The smaller sit beside Chanyeol and wipe the tear with his thumb.

"Chanyeol..." he smiled to his love in the dark, feeling complete for the first time in a long time.

 

 

 

 

THE END (?)

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AN: yep, this is crap. I suck at writing endings... but here is it.

 

If you read this, thank you su much for not dying while reading this piece of... yeah, that.

 

And please, if you find any mistake, tell me, it'll help me a lot. <3

 

So, here's another ending, if you want to:

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Chanyeol woke up with a heartbreak and a tear rolling down his face, while his friend was sleeping peacefully on his bed.** _

__

_**It was a dream.** _

__

_**Again.** _


End file.
